The Science Of Seduction
by thepurpleshirtofsex
Summary: "Sherlock paced around the room. It had been 2 weeks since John had gone on his honeymoon and Sherlock was bored out of his mind. He just wanted a distraction. Then he got a text of Lestrade saying that he had a new case for him." WARNING SMUT!
1. A New Case

Sherlock paced around the room. It had been 2 weeks since John had gone on his honeymoon and Sherlock was bored out of his mind. He just wanted a distraction. Then he got a text of Lestrade saying that he had a new case for him. Sherlock jumped out of his chair and got down to the station as quick as he could.

When he got to the station Lestrade was waiting for him. The case that Sherlock had been called in for was a bank robbery, £5 million stolen. Apparently there was a parcel left behind for Sherlock at the crime scene. When Sherlock opened it a smirk grew on his face. Inside the parcel was an apple with I O U carved onto it. One word popped into Sherlock's mind-Moriarty. He suddenly felt an overwhelming sensation of emotions-mainly lust and excitement. It had been 3 weeks since they had last seen each other.

Sherlock left the station straight away and immediately got in touch with his homeless network. Eventually he managed to find Moriarty.

As soon as he entered the hotel room Moriarty turned round and a smile beamed across his face.

"I see you managed to work out my clue left for you"

"It was very obvious"

"And how exactly did you find me then?"

"This me we're talking about here darling!"

"Daddy's impressed with your detecting skills Sherlock!"

"You know you could just call me?"

"Uh! Calling's boring! Only boring people call!"

"And you are most definitely not boring!"

"You know me so well. Now since you here, fancy staying the night?"

"Ooh, I'm not sure."

"Oh come on, please! For meeeeeeee?"

"Well, if you insist..."


	2. The Evening

Moriarty threw Sherlock onto the bed with such force that Sherlock was left breathless. He didn't have time to capture his breath before Jim's lips were locked onto Sherlock's and then Jim was caressing his neck. It didn't take them very long to take each other's clothes off- a minute at the most.

Suddenly Sherlock whipped out a pair of handcuffs and chained Jim to the bed.

"Ooh! Naughty Sherlock!"

"You're under arrest for seducing me into your bed"

"Has daddy been naughty?"

"Yes, very naughty"

"Have been a devil?"

"Oh yes you have!"

Then Sherlock pushed Jim lightly onto his back and began to stroke his cock. Then Sherlock went down and started caressing it with his lips. All Jim could do was let out a groan and Sherlock liked to see his _'enemy' _weak, it gave him an overwhelming sense of power.

Then Jim flipped Sherlock around and onto his back.

"How did you..."

"Shhhhh my darling, shh."

Slowly Jim lowered himself onto Sherlock and set off such a pace that all Sherlock could do was lay there, breathless. As Jim threw Sherlock's legs back to venture deeper into the abyss, he soon found what he was looking for- his prostate.

As soon as he hit it Sherlock let out a terrible groan, a mixture of pleasure and pain. But this was what Jim liked, pleasing Sherlock but having him begging for mercy and pretty soon he was begging for mercy.

Jim began to up the pace even more, becoming more and more animalistic with every thrust, making sure to hit his prostate every time.

After a few more thrusts Sherlock closed his eyes as he reached the climax and chanted Jim's name as he did so.

They both lay there, staring into each others' eyes and all Jim could say was "You're right, you're not ordinary, especially not in the bedroom!"


	3. The Morning After

As Sherlock looked down at the sleeping man on his chest it was hard to comprehend that this man is in fact a criminal mastermind _(criminal consultant if you're being precise). _Then Jim woke up and just grinned at Sherlock like a child in a sweet shop.

From the first time in Sherlock's life he was certain that he had a heart because all this time he had thought his feelings towards Jim were just lust but it turned out they were completely different-they were love.

But there was still one thing that Sherlock couldn't get his head round.

"Why are you attracted to me Jim? I mean we're complete opposites! I'm a highly functioning sociopath and you're a psychopath! I'm on the side of the angel and you're on the side of the devil!"

"I suppose it's true what they say in physics, opposites attract." He said with a voice as smooth and caressing as velvet.

"But I still don't get why you're attracted to me?"

"You really don't get it do you Sherlock! And I thought you were a genius!"

"Get what?"

"I love everything about you! I love the way you solve crimes, the way you turn your collar up, the way you take you scarf off! I've fallen for you Sherlock, I've fallen for you hard! .You."

"I love you too my sweet."


End file.
